


I'm Here

by You_are_perfect



Series: HidekaneWeek [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dealing with a Sick Ghoul, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moonlight, Sharing music, Shironeki - Freeform, hidekaneweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is sick. But don't worry, Hide is there for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

”I thought ghoul are supposed to be immune from illness,”.

”Considering that I’m half-ghoul, I don’t receive that kind of privileges,”.

”It’s a shame you know, you’re one of the badass ghoul in 20th Ward and you just got knocked out by a fever,”

”Shut up,”.

Hide did what Kaneki told him: shut his own mouth. To be fair, Hide was not expecting this. It had been a long time since he took care of his own sick friend. Last time he remembered when they were in high school.

Hold on a sec, he was not dealing a sick friend. He was dealing with a sick ghoul. His ghoul friend who happen to be lying down on the bed, covered with thick blanket and nose red and watery. He looks so weak, as if he was not the strong half-ghoul that people heard of him.

Hide found out Kaneki got sick when he saw Kaneki lying down on the ground in his own flat. Hide was surprised to see Kaneki in his flat, but he threw that thought away as he quickly put Kaneki on his bed. He retrieved some of his medicine and pill for Kaneki (he wondered if that would help a sick ghoul anyway?). Hide not even forgot to applied a damp towel over Kaneki’s forehead.

Kaneki woke up from his unconscious after Hide was done. He thought it was sunshine in front of him, but it just Hide. The ghoul asked Hide what happened when the bright-haired man told him that he fainted in his flat. After a small talk, Hide chose to silence himself because Kaneki said so.

However, silence always peeved Hide. He never liked silence. That explained why he always brought his headphone everywhere so he could hear the music from his music player. He appreciates silence, but that does not mean he likes it.

So taking his own breath, Hide opened his mouth again “Are you okay, buddy?”.

”I’m never been better,” Kaneki replied back “Plus, you help me. So, I’m okay,”.

”Okay… do you need anything?”.

”There is something,”.

”What?”.

”Shut your mouth,”.

”Really?” Hide scoffed, raising one of his eyebrows towards Kaneki.

Kaneki nodded his head with his closed eyes.

”So I guess I just go out then,” Hide was about to stand up from his chair, but Kaneki gripped his sleeves tightly.

”Stay, please,” Kaneki added his request and stared sadly toward the human.

Hide re-thinks again of his decision, after a few moments he return back to the ghoul. Kaneki smiled gratefully when Hide comes back to him. He closed his eyes back and trying to get some rest.

Hide stared to Kaneki, reminiscing what had happened to them now ever since Kaneki dated a woman named Rize. After a very long time of fucked-up moment, now Hide finally got back his best friend. Hide was just happy and glad to see that Kaneki is still here and alive next to him. Sick yes, but he will get better.

Hide wished he does not have to repeat his time without Kaneki again. It was hellish without that black-haired boy (who was not has snow white hair). Most people might think that Hide could survive without him, but that is wrong. Kaneki was everything to him. Kaneki was his moonlight in his own darkness. And Hide will protect his moonlight no matter what.

The bright-haired boy caressed Kaneki’s hair softly. Hide appreciated every aspect that Kaneki hold. No matter how many times Kaneki told Hide that he was a monster, Hide will always think that he is still gorgeus in his own way. Like moonlight during full moon.

Hide looked back to his music player in his hand and pulled off his head phone cable from it. He scrolled the list of music in the content before he chose music. Unlike usual song he always picks, Hide clicked the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Classical music, he knows that. But he heard of music therapy and found out that music helped to reduce stress and helped to cure physically and mentally. Since Kaneki sick, Hide thought he could give it a try then.

Hide closed his eyes and enjoying the music. It was calming and nice, makes Hide felt he loses the burden that he put on his shoulder for that past few years. It was nice of change in selection of music he always chose (mostly loud).

”That’s a nice music,” Kaneki mumble, eyes still closed.

”Glad you like it,” Hide grinned even he knew Kaneki will not see it.

”You never share your music with me before,” Kaneki reminded him again with low tone.

”I never done that before,” Hide admitted “But you are sick, Kaneki. And I heard music cures illness,”.

Kaneki scoffed for a while, but then he continued “That’s nice of you,”.

”Anytime for my moonlight,” Hide tried to joke, but Kaneki did not replied back to Hide. He was too tired now.

Tired and sleepiness finally hit Hide. The young man yawned for a few times before he realized he needs to go to sleep too. Sleeping on the chair was not his choice if he does not want to get his and neck sore when he wakes up. And Kaneki did ask him to stay with him. There was only one option then…

Suddenly, the bed was creaking and Kaneki felt another presence next to him. He even felt a pair of arm embracing him. Kaneki opened his eyes back and saw Hide was lying next to him and hugged him too.

”What are you doing?” Kaneki asked with confusion.

”I’m hugging you,”.

”Why?”

”I heard hugging can cures illness and stress. And I want you to get better,” Hide explained.

Kaneki was touched with Hide’s kindness. He still does not know what had he done for him to receive Hide. A man like him deserves something much better than this yet Hide still choose him to spend most of his together with him. Kaneki cannot count how many times had Hide helped him. If not because of him, Kaneki might go astray to somewhere darker.

Feeling Kaneki tensed up, Hide rubbed Kaneki’s temple and spoke “Calm down, Kaneki. You’re sick now. You need to get some rest. Just go to sleep, okay?”.

”O…Okay,” Kaneki nodded before he closed his eyes again, trying to go to sleep.

”Goodnight Kaneki,” Hide kissed Kaneki’s forehead and pulled Kaneki more closer into his embrace.

”Goodnight Hide,”.


End file.
